Mi pequeño Near
by Kumiko Junko
Summary: -Near, me podrias explicar exactamente que es eso?... NearXMello. Yaoi implicito, pero no lemon ;
1. Expedicion Nocturna

Era una noche lluviosa en Wammy's House. Hace un par de horas que había empezado de llover, todos los niños ya se encontraban en sus camas. Pero uno de ello aun seguía despierto, Mello.

El ama este tipo de noches, en las que el orfanato esta en paz. Los únicos sonidos que el rubio percibía era el de la lluvia y uno proveniente de su compañero de habitación Matt, que murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras pataleaba un poco. Probablemente soñando con sus videojuegos. Mello enfoca su vista a la ventana, y observa algo poco usual, una pequeña sombra blanca recorre el jardín…

"Vaya que ese niño esta un poco loco."

Piensa mientras se pone su chaqueta y toma una manta del ropero, pues seguramente Near no salió preparado para el pequeño diluvio que caía sobre el orfanato.

Mello no tardo demasiado en llegar al jardín, pero a causa de la tupida lluvia no veía muy bien, cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la casa vio debajo de un árbol a la causa de su expedición nocturna. Near se encontraba sentado sobre sus pies dándole la espalda al ojiverde. Lentamente Mello se fue acercando y al estar a unos pasos de el, pudo apreciar que el pequeño tenia algo entre las manos, pegándolo a su pecho, mientras parecía hablar con ese "algo".

"¿Near, que tienes ahí?"

"¡Nada!"

Contesto rápidamente el albino, un poco… ¿asustado?, esa no era una reacción muy normal en el.

"¡Vamos!, déjame ver, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"

Dijo mientras jalaba al niño de la pijama…

"¡OH POR DIOS!"

Lo que tenía entre los brazos el pequeño no era nada mas, ni nada menos que un pequeño conejo blanco de ojos rojos.

No le digas a nadie

Suplico el pequeño, abrazando aun más a la blanca bolita de pelo.

Mello no sabia que decir. Para empezar no estaba todavía muy seguro de los que sus ojos estaban mirando, pues Near no es de esos que les gustan los animales y menos los conejos (O al menos eso pensaba…). Segunda no estaba acostumbrado a que Near le pidiera favores, aunque para ser sinceros el Near que pedía el favor, no era el mismo de siempre, no era aquella irritante "oveja" que el amaba molestar, el niño que tenia ante el, era eso, un simple niño. Después de pensar en la situación un par de segundos, no sabia que decir, así que tapo al chico con la manta, (y obviamente junto con Near, también al conejo)y lo/los guio de vuelta a la casa.

Una vez adentro se dirigieron rápidamente al cuarto de Near (ya que el no compartía cuarto con nadie…).

-Near, podrías explicarme, exactamente que es eso?...

**Continuara ;)**

**Que tal? Les gusto? No O.O ? Pues jodanse ¬¬' ! HaHaHa*! Ok no x3 ! Perdon :P . Este es mi primer FanFic (no sean muy malos conmigo T_T ), se me acurrio hace algunas semanas :3...Este sera un fanfic relativamente corto (3 capitulos contando este), claro, a menos qe me dejen mucho, muchos comentarios :) Esten al pendiente de " Que es exactamente eso", actualizo el miercoles ! Gracias por leer**

**Yumiko Junko **


	2. Oveja Boba

-"Near, podrías explicarme, exactamente es eso?"

-"Conejo común o conejo europeo, _Oryctolagus cuniculus_ en latín, es una especie de mamífero lagomorfo de la familia…

- "de la familia _Leporidae_, único miembro del género _Oryctolagus_. Eso ya lo se Near!"

Dijo-más bien grito- el rubio un poco molesto. Near no respondió, solo volteo el rostro hacia la pared al tiempo que retorcía un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos.

- "De donde lo sacaste?"

Mello se puso a la altura del albino que estaba sentado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, o mas bien acurrucado (recuerden que estaba mojado), mientras que el conejo se escabullía debajo de la cama y sacaba una zanahoria, al parecer no era la primera vez que la bola de pelo estaba ahí.

- "Lo encontré en el jardín hace un par de semanas. Cuando lo encontré estaba casi recién nacido, estaba entre los arbustos."- contesto sin siquiera voltear a ver al ojiverde.

-"Y no crees que su madre lo este buscando?. Además sabes que tenemos prohibido tener mascotas, y ni hablar de salir por las noches, y mas con esta tormenta..."

- "Se bien todo eso Mello, pero si cuando lo encontré no lo hubiera adoptado ahora estaría muerto. Respecto a salir de noche, a el le da miedo estar solo en la oscuridad y mas en noches como esta. Y en cuanto a su madre, ella lo abandono. Probablemente el era el mas débil de la camada."

En la voz de Near se reflejaba un profundo dolor al pronunciar la ultima frase, pero este era tal sutil que la mayoría no se daría cuenta, por suerte Mello no era como la mayoría…

-"Mira ya esta bien, vale?. Vamos que te des un baño"

El pequeño asintió y siguió al rubio hacia el baño (tenia su propio baño, valla que era una oveja consentida ;3)

Mello lleno la tina de baño, y salió para que Near pudiera bañarse a gusto...

Después de un rato Near salió del baño envuelto en una nube de vapor y un delicioso olor a vainilla. Mello todavía se encontraba en la habitación, de hecho estaba recostado en la cama, con los brazos de tras de la cabeza. El conejito estaba a unos pasos de la cama, plácidamente dormido en un nido improvisado, al parecer por el rubio.

-"Ven aquí oveja boba"- dijo el Mello levantando la cobija, señalando un lugar a su lado.

Near no se resistió mucho a la invitación, y rápidamente tomo un lugar al lado del ojiverde. En cuanto el pequeño estuvo bien envuelto con las cobijas Mello lo abrazo por la cintura, pegándolo a el, haciendo que sus caras quedaran a unos pocos centímetros de distancia…

**Continuara ;D!**

**Pues este fue el capitulo 2-3, espero no haberlos decepcionado T_T' ... Aqui les dejo unas respuestas a algunas preguntas que tal vez pasen por sus mentes en estos momentos: **

_1.- Xq Mello no se baño con Near? R= Creanme que si lo pense! Y de hecho lo iba a hacer, pero si lo ubiera hecho no podrian terminar en la cama verdad ;D? _

_2.- Este fanfic sera lemon? R= SOLO UN POCO! Se supone que aca todavia Mello y Near son pequeños! No voy a poner a hacer cosas fuertes a un niño de 13 y a otro de 6 ¬¬... (ya se que no coinciden con sus edades "reales" :P)_

_3.- Como se llama el conejo?R= Ya se enteraran en el proximo capitulo ;)_

_4.- Cuando se sube el proximo capitulo? R= El Viernes ^^_

**Gracias por leer y en serio espero no haberlos decepcionado T_T'... **

**P.D. Dejen MUCHOS comentarios, dejen sus preguntas, criticas etc. **


	3. Adios Conejo!

-"Ven aquí oveja boba"- dijo el Mello levantando la cobija, señalando un lugar a su lado.

Near no se resistió mucho a la invitación, y rápidamente tomo un lugar al lado del ojiverde. En cuanto el pequeño estuvo bien envuelto con las cobijas Mello lo abrazo por la cintura, pegándolo a el, haciendo que sus caras quedaran a unos pocos centímetros de distancia…

-"Platícame un poco mas de el"

-"mmm…pues el"-Near se quedo en silencio unos segundos, la cercanía de Mello lo afectaba demasiado. El rubio dándose cuenta de esto continuo…

-"Cual es su nombre?"

-"..."

-Como?- Volvió a preguntar el rubio, pues difícilmente había percibido la voz del albino.

-Mello!, Su nombre es Mello!

Rápidamente el pequeño cubrió su cabeza con la cobija. El ojiverde no sabia que pensar, seria un alago que el conejo se llamara como el?, o mas bien seria una broma de mal gusto?

-Y por que se llama así?-

-Se que no soy de tu agrado, se lo mucho que te molesta cuidarme. Pero aunque no lo creas yo…

Estaría soñando?, en serio estaba escuchando esas palabras, salir de la boca de Near?

-…Te…Amo. Por eso le puse tu nombre al conejo, pensaba que si el tenia tu nombre podría hablar, podría abrazarlo y tenerlo siempre a mi lado, como no puedo hacerlo contigo…

Near comenzó a llorar, tal vez de tristeza, tal vez de alegría, Quien sabe. Mello se limita a abrazarlo aun mas…

…Han pasado ya algunas horas. Near ha dejado de llorar, ahora esta dormido. Mello descubre la cara del pequeño y seca las lagrimas que aun quedan en ella. Le da un beso en la enfrente y le susurra al oído

-"Yo te amo aun mas"

Esa fue la ultima vez que el conejo durmió en la recamara de Near… Pues ahora Near tenía alguien mas a quien amar... y por cierto alergico a los conejos 3 …

Fin.

* * *

**Qe tal? Le gusto? Lo amaron? O quieren matarme O.O? Es por que el conejito se quedo solo verdad ¬¬... Por el no se preocupen! Ahora el vive muy feliz con su esposa y sus 392 hijos en el gran arbol de Wammy's House! Y obvio Near va a visitarlos de vez en cuando n.n'! Bueno espero hayan disfrutado este Fic tanto como yo :3! Gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo en mi primer fanfic! Y esperen mas aventuras MelloXNear (Si les quedo alguna duda dejenmela en su comentario! Los contesto todos y me encantaqa qe me digan qe sientieron al leer y cosas asi OwO)**


End file.
